Flying racing friends (Planes story)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: After the events of World Grand Prix and Allinol scam and before leaving the world of cars, Aggie went to Propwash Junction for another adventure and meet new friends, both on land and air; Dusty Crophopper, Skipper, Chug, Dottie, and Sparky. She suddenly developed an interest in flying.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I made a promise that I should make a story that Aggie should be in Planes, so, right now, I finally made it. This event happens before Aggie left the cars world and after World Grand Prix and Allinol scam, which means she was still eight years old. Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

In the month of November, Lightning McQueen was called to race in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It's gonna be a long travel, so McQueen's whole crew travelled at day, and slept at night in resting areas along the way. When they finally arrived in Minneapolis, McQueen had 2 weeks to practice, unexpectedly they came very early than they thought.

When Lightning's ready to practice with Doc guiding him, Aggie was there, sitting down to watch, and getting bored. It was Lightning's turn to race this time, and Aggie haven't race for a year because of her one-year job in London, which her training was back to square one according to Doc and not allowing her to race.

"Alright, kid, let's practice on this track for now before the race." Doc interrupted his thoughts.

Seeing her bored made Lightning feel pity for her, and he can't race while looking at her like that. He drove off the track, and to the pits where his crew were also practicing for pit stops.

"Just a minute here, Doc." He excused.

"Ugh, what is it now rookie?" His mentor asked.

Lightning rolled towards the bored Aggie, and said, "Hey, girl, I know you can't race this season, but you can't just sit down and watch. Why don't you go out and explore the state for a while?"

"I don't know, Lightning. I don't even know this state yet." Aggie replied. "Besides, Doc won't let me go alone."

"What do you mean? You already gone outside the country, and you're saying I can't you go alone exploring just one state within the country?" Doc gave her a small chuckle. "You're a growing girl, Aggie. I think you should go out there and find something to discover."

Aggie's positive spirit lifted from boredom, "You really think so? Thanks, you guys, but, what if I'll travel far away and, maybe… I stayed in that place for a while without letting you know?"

"You have your cellphone I gave you, right?" Sally asked.

Aggie took her phone from her helmet, "Yep."

"Just text or call us if you want to stay."

"Alright, well, I'm better off." She kicked the ground with her skates, and rolled away.

"See you later, soldier." Sarge waved his wheel.

"Be here in two weeks." Sheriff reminded.

"Don't forget souvenirs." Mater added.

"I gotcha there, Mater. I'll be fine." Aggie saluted

When Aggie left the speedway, she didn't know where to go, and it was very cold. Luckily, she brought her own jacket in her backpack, and wore it.

* * *

When she started travel quite farther away from the speedway, Aggie realized she left the city and noticed everything is all green, like a farm, like her farm. She also noticed a road going to an unknown. Sure she wasn't suppose to go somewhere that is unknown, but she can skate as fast as she can to escape if the place is dangerous, so she took that road.

It's not as far from the highway, but when she went quite far, she noticed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Propwash Junction'. Curiously, she went to a short tunnel as the town's entrance, and, to her belief she, it was a town with a group of small hangars and a big airport. There are so many airplanes, and the town has a field of corn. She loved corns. When she stared at the corn field, she saw two airplanes spraying dust. They were called as Crop dusters. Aggie was quite scared and felt like a stranger around.. She tried to ask someone, but she couldn't. She was too nervous, and almost everyone is busy. It was almost sunset. She had to find a place to stay and someone to let her be.

There, she found a fuel truck and a forklift talking to each other, and approached them.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Not now, I'm trying to fill the fuel container." The fuel truck snapped.

The forklift in front him gasped when he stared at Aggie, "I don't think she needs fuel."

The fuel truck turned around, and saw Aggie in front of him. He gasped with wide eyes, "You're… you're…"

"Yeah, it's me. Aggie Galido." Aggie introduced herself.

"OMG, I'm biggest fan, Aggie! I watched your races." The fuel truck squealed as he extended his tan crane arm as they shook… hands, "Hi, I'm Chug, and this is Sparky." He pointed his forklift friend.

"Hi, great to meet you." Aggie shook hands with Sparky's fork.

"Great to meet you too." Sparky chuckled excitingly, "I heard so much about you…, and you're much cuter is person."

Aggie blushed, "Aww, thanks."

"So, what brings you here, Ms. Galido?" Chug asked.

"Just call me, Aggie. Well, since I don't have somewhere to race, I decided to come here, and discover something new." Aggie explained, "And I need someplace to stay. It's almost sunset anyway."

"You've came to the right town, Aggie. Welcome to Propwash Junction!" the fuel truck welcomed Aggie with his voice echoed around the place.

"Uh… thanks." She giggled.

"Just let me fill these containers with fuel for Sparky. He needs them." Chug finished filling the containers. "There you go, Sparky. You're all set."

"Catch you later, Chug. You too, Aggie." Sparky took the containers, and drove away.

"See you later, too." Aggie waved.

Suddenly, a voice was heard over the radio in Chug's garage.

 _"This is Dusty Crophopper to Chug. Over."_

"Who was that?" asked Aggie.

"Um, excuse me for a second." Chug reversed to his garage, and spoke through the microphone, "Uh, Chug isn't here. Come on, use the new call sign."

 _"Right, right, right. This is, uh, Strut Jetstream calling Turbo Coach Truck-zilla. Ready for practice?"_

Chug put on his helmet with headphones, and wore a small microphone. "You betcha, Strut!"

When Chug drove out of his garage, Aggie was still there, waiting, "What's with the helmet for?" She asked.

"Oh, my pal, Dusty, is gonna practice for the Race Around the Globe trial, and we just hope he'll be in the race." Chug explained.

"Wow, cool! Can I watch you guys practice?" The exciting winged human asked.

"Why not? Sure do." He replied.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please tell or review**


	2. First night at Propwash

The crop duster flew around the cornfield as Chug instructed him with a book that says 'Air Racing for Dummies'. Aggie was also there, watching. The crop duster flew all over the field with turns, and ups and downs on trees. That was until one of the plane's pipe just smoked.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Aggie.

"I don't know. Let me check." Chug answered, then talked through the microphone, "Hey, Dusty, what happened?"

"My pipe's blown. I better check it to Dottie." Dusty replied.

"Okay, see you there."

"So, what happened then?" The human questioned.

"Dusty goes to Dottie. She's a mechanic. I can't wait for you to meet her and Dusty!" The fuel truck squealed in excitement.

"Okay. Let's go." Aggie said.

* * *

When they made it to Dottie's place, Chug got so excited, he didn't notice Dottie was already there, listening. Dusty tried to keep him quiet, but the truck kept talking about racing.

"Oh, man, Duster, you were in the zone, where a Saturn rocket couldn't catch you! Ballistic! We're talking light speed. Light speed, here! You're going to tear it up at the qualifier this weekend…" Chug then noticed Dottie turned and glared at him. Oh, Shelby."

Then, Dottie turned back and glared at Dusty as he sighed, "Umm, I don't know."

Dusty, you're not built to race. You're built to dust crops. Do you know what will happen if you push it too far?" Dottie hammered Dusty's body with a wrench, "Wing flutter, metal fatigue, turbine failure."

Chug gasped, "Turbine failure?"

"'Oh, no, I'm going down!'" Dottie started to demonstrate if Dusty will cause a crash, "'Why didn't I listen to Dottie?'"

"Yeah, why don't you listen to Dottie?" Chug joined in as Aggie watched the play and opened a bag a chips to eat some.

"'She's the smartest mechanic in the world! Oh, my gosh!'"

"What?"

"The orphanage!"

"'No. Not the orphanage! Kids, out of the way!' Kaboom!"

Dottie threw her wrenched on the ground as it bounced all the way to the light, and it sparked broken. She played dead and groaned dramatically.

"Wow! That was vivid and specific." Dusty said, "And exactly why I need you to come with us to the qualifier."

"You're unbelievable." Dottie sighed.

"Oh. Did you hear that? I'm unbelievable." The plane smiled with pride

"The orphans!" Chug sobbed for the orphans.

Dottie just rolled her eyes about the boys' risky nonsense. Then, she changed her mood and turned to Aggie, "Anyway, welcome to Propwash Junction, Aggie." She approached the human, and shook her fork to her hand.

"Thanks. Your name must be Dottie. I can't believe you already know me." Aggie's cheeks turned red.

"Of course. Everyone knows you." The forklift said, then frowned for what she'll going to say to the young human. "However, everyone knows about you 'cause you're a human, and…"

"Long time ago, one human destroyed a car. I know." Aggie guessed.

"But, you're different. You're more different than that other human. You're friendly and helpful to people."

"Yeah, and don't mind those others who still didn't like humans." Dusty added, "We're almost the same, Aggie."

"We do?" She asked.

"Yeah, we both have wings and we like to race, but you can't fly."

"Yeah, I still tried to learn, but I still can't fly."

"That's fine. Hey, since you're here, are you going to stay for a while?"

"Yep. Do you still have any vacant garage or empty building where I can stay?"

"You can stay with us!" Chug exclaimed.

"Really? Is that okay?" Aggie asked excitingly.

"Yeah. We have another vacant room in our place." Dusty replied.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that." She smiled.

* * *

Aggie stayed at Dusty's place, where they watch 'Wing around the Globe'.

"You know, I think we've got a really good shot at this, buddy." Dusty said.

"Oh, yeah! Especially if I finish this book by then." Chug answered while holding a book.

"Now, I'm excited about it." Aggie responded.

Then, the television showed the top 10 air crashes of all time

"You know, this might not cover everything you could run into out there." Chug interrupted.

"What are you getting at?" Dusty asked.

Chug started to stammer, "I don't know. I'm just wondering if maybe we need…, uh, some help."

"Help? From who?"

"Oh, well, like the… Skipper."

"Who's Skipper?" Aggie asked.

"That old Corsair down at the end of the runway?" Dusty guessed.

"Sure, he's a war hero." Chug replied.

"He's an old crankshaft."

"My buddy, Sparky, says the Skipper was a legendary flight instructor in the navy. That's right. He knows stuff."

"He's been grounded for decades. Why would I want to be coached by a plane who doesn't even fly?"

"At least he's a plane." The winged human pointed that out

Then, the TV showed the top 1 air crash "The number one crash of all time..." The plane made a gentle crash and said that he's okay, until it exploded. "Ooh! That's got to hurt."

* * *

Dusty, Chug, and Aggie, who hid behind Dusty's wing, rolled in front of Skipper's hanger, which they were a little scared.

"They say he shot down 50 planes." Chug told his two friends, "I heard stories about his squadron, the Jolly Wrenches."

"Mmm-hmm." Dusty and Aggie nodded.

The fuel truck continued, "They were the roughest, toughest, meanest flyers in the navy. Ruthless killers who showed no mercy."

"Uh, wait, so..." Dusty was about ask, but he was cut off

"No mercy! They would shoot you as soon as look at you." Then, Chug turned to Aggie, "Are you sure you want to come along, Aggie? We don't know what Skipper do to children, like you… Especially that you're a human."

"Don't worry about me. Maybe I can convince him too with my cute face, large sad eyes, and my big smile." Aggie explained, "No one can resist this face." She revealed his cute face.

"I hope you're right about this." When Dusty pushed the doorbell with his wing, he turned around to see that Chug was not on his side anymore, "Chug!"

"I'll wait here." Chug hid behind large oil cans.

Suddenly, the doors opened, as Skipper came half-way out and was gently pushed by Sparky.

Both Dusty and Aggie were very nervous, and almost scared. to talk to the Corsair plane

"Uh... Hey, there, Skipper." Dusty chuckled nervously.

Aggie popped her face out from hiding behind Dusty's wing, "Hi.. It's me, Aggie. Famous friendly human, and only human racer of this world. Remember me? If you do, don't shoot me." She's also shy to talk to him, "Okay, Dusty, you're turn."

Now, it's really Dusty's turn to talk, "Okay. Say, I'm trying out for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And I know you can't fly anymore…, but, you know, they say, 'Those who can't do, teach.' So..." He gulped.

Aggie elbowed Dusty, and whispered, "Uh, there are many vehicles can't fly, they also can't teach. I can't fly, and I don't teach, remember?"

Realizing Aggie was right, Dusty shook his nervousness off of him, "Okay, what I mean to say is, you're not a truck. So, I was wondering if you would... train me?"

With Dusty's permission and Aggie's cuteness, Skipper refused this by shutting the door close in front of them.

Chug was already far to find a better hiding place, "Go on, he's warming up to you." He insisted.

Dusty rang the doorbell again, and Skipper opened the doors, "So, we heard you shot down 50 planes."

"And that was pretty cool." Aggie complimented.

"You looking to be number 51 and 52?" Skipper inquired.

"Uh... No." Dusty and Aggie answered.

Skipper was about to close the doors, but Dusty called him, and opened the doors again, "No, no, no! Wait, wait. I just... I figured, with my guts and your glory..."

"Your guts would be a grease spot on a runway somewhere!" Skipper yelled, Go home. You're in over your head, kid."

"Look, you flew all those..."

Before Dusty continued, Skipper closed the door once again, and the lights shut off.

"Well, my cuteness won't work." Aggie sighed.

"Let's try the back door!" Chug suggested.


	3. Trials

When weekend came, Dusty, Chug, Dottie, and Aggie travelled to Lincoln Airport in Nebraska for the qualifier for the Wings Around the Globe.

"I don't know how you talked me into coming to this." Dottie rolled down the cart with some tools she brought.

"Oh, come on, Dottie. It'll be fun." Aggie hopped excitingly

While they were looking around, the four noticed many different kinds of planes were preparing for the qualifier.

"Wow! I don't believe it. A Red Tail P-51!" Chug pointed the plane that was taking a picture by a forklift.

"Oh, man! A Sea Fury!" Dusty pointed another plane.

"Oh, look at that!" Aggie pointed the plane releasing white clouds of smoke in the air

"Ladies and gentleplanes. May we have your attention, please?" One of the twin planes announced, "Kindly direct your windscreens to the heavens above and give a warm welcome to our special guest." When everyone looked up in the sky, a green plane flew above, releasing green cloud-like smoke in his trail, "The Prince of Propellers. When he's speeding, he's leading.

"When he's grinning, he's winning." Another twin added as many cars took pictures of the green plane.

Now, both twin continued, "The one and only…"

The green plane finally landed with green smoke around and fountain fireworks behind him, "Ripslinger! You're caught in the riptide!"

When the paparazzi and media followed Ripslinger to take pictures of him, Dusty and Chug admired him while Dottie and Aggie coughed the smoke out from their throats.

"Man, this will cause pollution if he kept releasing this unknown smoke." Aggie fanned the smoke from her face with bare hands.

"Well, with all that self-promotion, at least he's modest." Dottie coughed

"Dottie, that's Ripslinger." Dusty said.

"He's captain of Team RPX." Chug explained, "They call him..."

"The Green Tornado!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Oh, he's so good, he's pre-qualified." Dusty continued then pointed the twin planes, "Oh. And those two, Ned and Zed. They're world-class racers."

"You know, I hear they used to be one plane and were separated at birth." Dottie whispered.

"Oh, so that's how vehicles became twins and triplets in this world." Aggie nodded, "Quite different in my world."

"Wow. I wish I was separated at birth." Chug sighed dreamingly.

* * *

Later, the host, Roper, announced the trial has started and the top five finishers will qualify for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. It took all day for all planes try in for the trials, and a few have engine problem and small accidents. It was almost Dusty's turn as Chug fueled him and Dottie fixed him up.

"Fueled and ready, man." Chug said.

A forklift with a notepad approached Dusty, "Okay, bud, you're up."

"Good and tight." Dottie closed the hood of his wing, "All set."

Dusty took a deep breath, and sighed, "This is it."

"It's been a wonderful day here, and we're down to our last competitor." The host reported, "From Propwash Junction, Strut Jetstream."

"'Strut Jetstream'?" Aggie looked at Chug

"Yep. Awesomest call sign ever." The fuel truck explained, "It was my idea."

"Ah. That explains it." Dottie rolled her eyes.

When Dusty rolled on the runway, he was misunderstood.

"Hey, ag-plane! Landscaping was yesterday, man. Get off the runway. We're racing, here. Second call for Strut Jetstream."

"Yo! I'm Strut Jetstream." Dusty corrected Roper.

"You are Strut Jetstream?"

"Yep."

"A crop duster? Man, what's going on here? Is everybody getting to fly today? Man, your momma must have had high hopes for you. Now, you know you are built for seed, not speed."

"Hey, leave him alone! There's no rule that a crop duster won't fly for the trial of racing!" Aggie yelled.

"Don't worry, Aggie, I can handle this." The crop duster whispered as he continued rolling on the runway.

"You have got to be kidding me. That farmer's going to race?" Ripslinger chuckled.

"Seriously, with a prop that small?" Zed snickered.

"Maybe he races that leaky, old fuel truck next to him." Ned laughed.

Chug heard that as he glared and pointed his tan cane arm at one of the twin planes, "Who are you calling leaky? I'll leak on you if you don't check your intake!"

"Don't lower yourself to their level." Dottie convinced and calmed him down, then turned to Dusty, "Go on Dus..." She was cut off when Aggie elbowed her for almost saying his real name.

"Go on, Strut!" Aggie cheered

Dusty gained his confidence when he friends cheered him. He also ignored some others who laughed at him. He started flying, passing through obstacles, and doing the tricks, but his official time is 1 minute, 24.26 seconds, and sixth place. Dusty was desperate and his friends comforted him.


	4. Dusty's in

The next morning, Aggie woke up in her sleeping bag in Dusty's hanger. She looked around, realizing that she was alone. Neither Dusty nor Chug around. Just her. When she looked through a small window, almost the whole town were out from their garage and hanger, starting the day of work.

Wanting to work too, Aggie got up from her sleeping bag, noticed a broom as she grabbed it, wore and tied her roller skates, and skated of the hanger. Luckily, it was open.

When Aggie started sweeping, she noticed Dusty sadly dusted corns all over the cornfield. She felt sorry for Dusty, but she also realized that people can't get what they want all the time.

Then, she rolled and kept sweeping as she reached to the gasoline spot where Chug fueled up some of the vehicles.

"Morning, Chug." She greeted.

"Mornin', Aggie." Chug replied as he noticed what Aggie was doing, "Uh, what are you think you're doing?"

"Sweeping. What do you think I was doing?"

"No, no, I mean, what are you doing sweeping out here? You're a visitor. You're not suppose to sweep."

"Chug, I'm the visitor not only in Propwash, but this whole world, and I'm allowed to sweep or do anything what I want. So, I'm sweeping."

"Alright, suit yourself, little buddy."

Aggie continued sweeping with a whistle, until a delivery truck came and a forklift, Roper, got out, coughing dust.

"Will you stop! Unbelievable! Why don't you just go back! I mean, I think you actually missed a pothole! Man, you got to be the worst, I mean the worst delivery truck that has ever delivered a delivery!

"Can I help you?" Chug asked.

"Please tell me this is Propwash Junction." Roper hoped.

"Sure is."

"Oh, finally. You know, you're not even on the map."

"Yeah, pretty drive though, ain't it?

"Oh, yeah. Especially if you like looking at dirt and corn. Anyway, I'm looking for a Strut Jetstream."

"Who?"

"Jetstream. Strut Jetstream."

Chug tried to get in his own mind to remember who Strut Jetstream is, but he couldn't remember, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

When Aggie overheard that, she quickly rolled to the cornfield to report this to Dusty.

"Hey, Dusty!" She called.

Dusty flew to the side of the cornfield to approach near Aggie, "Morning, Ags, what's up?"

"I think someone looking for you."

"For me?"

"Not actually you, it's Strut Jetstream, so it's actually you."

"Alright, I'm coming down." Dusty stopped spraying the field, and slowly landed beside Aggie. "Come on, let's go."

Dusty and Aggie rolled out of the cornfield and saw Chug still having a conversation with Roper, and still thinking who Strut Jetstream.

"Oh, Hey, I'm Strut Jetstream." Dusty approached them with Aggie beside him

"Yeah! That's right!" Chug laughed as his memory of Strut Jetstream is coming back to him, "I knew I'd remember. There he is, strutting on over here."

"But you're mispronouncing it slightly." Dusty said, "It's actually pronounced 'Dusty Crophopper.' It's Scandinavian."

"Right, and I'm Egyptian."Rapor said sarcastically, then sniffed on Dusty, "Googly moogly! What is that smell?"

"It's Vita-minamulch." The crop duster replied.

"Vita-mina-what?"

"The finest-smelling compost this side of the Mississippi. "Original, creamy and chunky style." Dusty's boss, Leadbottom, cut in, and smelled the scent of the smell, Oh, yeah. Smell that? It's like daffodils and like Sunday dinner. I just love it. I love it." He left while singing a song.

"That old airplane needs some help. Y'all know that, right?" Roper pointed.

"Yeah." Dusty, Chug, and Aggie nodded.

Then, Roper continued his delivery, Are you familiar with the racing fuel additive, nitro methane?"

"Oh, yeah! Zip juice! Go-go punch!" Chug said, "That stuff will blur your vision and slur your speech."

"It's illegal."

"Totally illegal. Wouldn't know what it looks like. Yeah, you were saying?"

"That substance was found in the tank of the fifth-place qualifier, Fonzarelli. Illegal fuel intake is an automatic DQ."

Dust, Chug, and Aggie had their eyes widened and went silent

"Wait, so you're saying..." Dusty wanted to clear that explanation.

"What are you saying?" Aggie asked.

"He's out, you're in. Congratulations." Roper said to Dusty.

Chug gasped, "You're in?" Dusty nodded. "He's in!" The truck whistled to report this to their friends, "You're never going to believe this. He's in! Dusty's in the race! Dottie, he's in!"

"What? Are you serious?" Dottie joined the others who all gathered around Dusty, "Don't do anything crazy. Fly safe."

"Don't crash into high objects." Aggie warned.

"Man, it's going to be cool." Chug said excitingly, "You're going to cross oceans thousands of miles wide. Freezing your rudder off one day..."

"And burning it off the next!" Sparky added.

"Freaking hurricanes."

"Cyclones!"

"Typhoons!"

"Monsoons!"

"Tornadoes!"

"Sandstorms!"

"Gale force winds!"

Dusty was so happy and excited that he was qualified, but when Chug and Sparky mentioned about bad weathers in air, he suddenly got scared that he was not prepared for that. He's not even prepare to race that far.


	5. Training time and ready to go

The next day, Skipper accepted Dusty's requested of training as Skipper, Chug, Sparky, and Aggie were outside, watching Dusty flew above the cornfield.

Sparky rubbed the binocular lenses with a cloth

"Sparky, binoculars." Skipper commanded as Sparky attached the binoculars on Skipper's wing.

"Those are some mighty clean optics, there. What do you use? Some kind of shammy?" Chug asked.

"Oh, no, it's a special microfiber cloth." Sparky replied.

"Ooh. Microfiber, huh?" Aggie hopped.

"Yeah, lint-free, scratch-free. I'll get you some. I got an ex-Navy buddy who sells them to me wholesale. I helped him set up his web..."

"Knock it off!" Skipper shouted as Chug, Sparky, and Aggie stopped talking, "We got a lot of work to do."

"I'll hook you up." Sparky whispered.

"Thanks." Chug thanked quietly.

"All right, Dusty, remember this. It ain't how fast you fly, it's how you fly fast." Skipper said through the mic.

"Roger that." Dusty replied.

"Show me what you got."

"Watch this!" Dusty flew up and down , passing a group of trees.

"Great, you can go up and down. What else? Show me your turns."

"Here we go!" The crop duster made a turn around the field.

"You think that was good? That stunk! Knife-edge those elm trees. Keep your nose up!"

"Hey, Skip." Sparky pointed the sky above.

Skipper glanced at the sky, and reported it to Dusty, "You want speed, right?"

"Yeah." Dusty answered.

"Serious, bolt-rattling speed."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Then look up."

Dusty glanced up in the sky, and saw cloud trails

"Do you see those clouds?" Skipper spoke through his radio, "The highway in the sky. Tailwinds like nothing you've ever flown. What are you waiting for? Come on, power up. Firewall thrust."

Dusty flew up as high as he can to reach for the trailing clouds. But when he almost reached for the clouds, he looked down, realizing he's way too up high. He panted in fear, and nearly fainted, and slowly fell back to the ground.

"Uh, what just happened?" Aggie asked when she watched the whole scene.

No one answered her question as Sparky pushed Skipper away to wherever Skipper wanted to be, and Chug and Aggie followed them.

* * *

Dusty made it back on the runway, still panting in fear, as soon as Skipper, Sparky, Chug, and Aggie arrived.

"What just happened up there?" Skipper asked.

"I'm... I'm low on fuel." Dusty lied.

"Do I look like I was built yesterday?"

"No, no. It's a long story."

"I got time."

"Uh..." Dusty started to stammer, "Okay, well, um, you know, I feel like I was having some problems with my axial compressor so..."

Skipper interrupted, "The Jolly Wrenches have a motto, Volo Pro Veritas. It means 'I fly for truth.' Clearly, you don't." Then, he turned to Sparky, "Sparky, push me back to the hangar."

When Sparky slowly pushed Skipper away, Dusty stammered as he was afraid to speak out the truth, but he has to anyway, "I'm afraid of heights!"

The brakes screeched when both Skipper and Sparky stopped in shock as the forklift turned the plane around to face the crop duster. Even the fuel truck and the winged human were shock.

"But you're a plane." Chug reminded.

"And you should fly high." Aggie added.

"I'm a crop duster." Dusty said, "I've never flown over a thousand feet."

"Are you kidding?" Skipper was quite disappointed, "Scared of heights and you want to race around the world?"

"Uh, Skip, during the attack of Tujunga Harbor, why, even the P-38s had trouble at high altitudes." Sparky told him.

"Well, they didn't have to fly over the Himalayas, did they?"

"I'll still be low to the ground, just high up." Dusty explained.

"And after the war, those 38s went on to win races." Sparky continued the story.

"Really? Is that true?" Chug was getting interest.

"Yeah, true. Like in the Cleveland race of '46."

"For real?"

"Wait, it gets better. In '49, the P-38 Sky Ranger averaged 337 miles per hour."

"Wait, 337?"

"Well, actually 337.4, but they round it down in the record books."

"Why would you do that?"

"Some people just have no respect for decimal points."

"Yeah, I know. Tell me about it."

"Why couldn't they round it up?"

"Seriously, he..."

"All right, all right!" Skipper yelled the stop the two from talking, then turned to Dusty, "So, you're a flat-hatter. We'll work on that. But for now let's see if we can turn low and sloppy into low and fast."

"Roger that." Dusty nodded.

* * *

The flying training started when Skipper and Sparky showed Dusty some moves and techniques in flying.

"It'll go like this." Skipper began as Sparky flipped the first page of the canvas, "The flag marks the start line. Across the cornfield, three silos are waiting for you. Slalom those with a radial-G pass."

"Wait. 'A radial' what pass?" Dusty asked.

"Once you get to the trees, go to your optimal rate of climb to about 500 feet. Roll inverted and extend, trading altitude for air speed, and dive toward the finish line."

"Uh, okay."

"You string all that together, you might have a chance to beat him."

"Who am I racing?"

The group went outside. A big white plane flew high up above the cornfield.

"Uh, who is that, and what can he do to train Dusty for the race?" Aggie asked.

"He's a twin commuter pushing about 1500 horsepower." Skipper replied.

"Uh, he's pretty high up." Dusty said through the radio

"You're not racing him, you're racing his shadow." The older plane explained.

When Dusty tried to catch up with other plane's shadow, using the techniques that Skipper taught him, he's came in slow and delay, and his techniques are unsuccessful, making himself lose the training race.

To improve Dusty's speed, Dottie suggested of increasing power, or decreasing drag, which means removing his sprayer. Dusty suggested increasing power.

Everyday, Dusty practiced his new moves and abilities while his speed increased. He trained day, night, rain, or shine. When the day came, he finally used his abilities that Skipper taught him, and his speed that Dottie worked on his engine, and successfully won the training race.

"Alright, Dusty!" Aggie cheered with pom-poms on her hands.

"He kicked Aston Martins out there!" Sparky chuckled.

"He's ready." Skipper said silently.

* * *

Dusty was ready to go as he prepared himself in his hangar.

"Now, listen. When the race starts and all those planes take off, it'll stir up a bunch of swirlies." Skipper advised, "Just like the Wrenches ran into in the Battle of Airway."

"Roger that. Sure wish you were coming with me, Skip." Dusty said.

"Just radio back when you get to the check points. I'll be your wingman from here."

"Volo Pro Veritas, right?"

"Volo Pro Veritas."

"Kick some tail, buddy." Chug cheered for his friend.

"We're all proud of you." Dottie said.

"Just be careful, and have fun." Aggie added.

"Whoo-hoo! Dustmeister!" Sparky exclaimed excitingly.


	6. Dusty's race

Ever since Dusty left to New York for the Race around the Globe, Chug, Dottie, Aggie, Skipper, and Sparky watched the race on T.V.. In that first day, when the show in on, every forklift dragged the planes out unto the runway, including Dusty.

"It's Dusty!" Dottie exclaimed, spotting Dusty on T.V..

Chug reached out and pulled a cart of Dusty-like souvenirs, All right, everybody, get your Dusty bobbleheads. Your oven mitts, hats, bumper stickers, and I also ordered, a thousand commemorative whistles." Then, he whispered to Sparky, "Hey, you think you can help me set up a website?"

"Does a giga bite?" Sparky inquired teasingly.

"Well, not if you pet him nicely." Chug replied as they both laughed.

Then, Aggie arrived with a wagon of popcorn. "Who wants popcorn, everybody?"

"Hey, did you get them from our corn?" Dottie asked.

Aggie was too nervous to answer. She thought that she got herself into trouble because of using the town's corns to make popcorn, "Well, uh…"

"Because that would be perfect to watch a show! I'm starving anyway." Chug said happily as he ate one kettle.

* * *

When Dusty made it to the checkpoint in Iceland, his friends was able to contact him on the radio.

"This is Propwash Junction to Dusty Crophopper." Chug called.

"I read you, Chug." Dusty replied.

"So, how's it going there, Dust?" Aggie questioned.

Dusty replied, "Well, my wings froze solid. I had icicles hanging off my sprayer. And I nearly smashed into a 10-story iceberg."

"Awesome!" Chug yelled happily.

"Yeah, 'awesome' is not quite the word that I would use to describe a gruesome near-death experience."

"You hang in there, buddy. There's nothing better than dying while doing what you love most."

Dottie sighed, "That's gonna make him feel a lot better."

"Yeah, that's not helping him." Aggie added.

The, Skipper cut in, "Dusty, just like when the Jolly Wrenches were up in the Aleutians the air down close to the sea has more moisture, which is why you took on ice. You gotta try to fly higher."

"Great." Dusty rolled his eyes.

"The good news is tomorrow's leg goes through the Bavarian obstacle course. It's all about agility, so it's your chance to move up." Skipper continued, "And remember, it's not speed that wins races, it's skill."

* * *

Everyday, they've watched Dusty racing half around the world, using all skills that Skipper taught him. When the racers made it to India, Dusty is now at eighth place, and even more reporters questioned him along the way.

"Dusty, Dusty, where did you learn to race?" One of the reporters asked.

"From my coach, Skipper." Dusty replied, "He's the reason I'm even here. He's an amazing instructor. And a great friend. He flew dozens of missions all around the world. And I'm sure, if he could, he'd be with us right now."

Skipper was touched about what Dusty said as he smiled warmly, but also guilty that he has a secret he never told anyone in town, except Sparky, who already know what happened.

* * *

At night, Skipper was on the runway, surrounded by the cornfield, with Sparky behind him to accompany him. The plane unfolded his wings as a preparation to fly.

When Aggie rolled onto the runway to take out a bag of trash, which the dumpster was on the other side, she noticed Skipper and Sparky were on the runway. She didn't know why, but she put the garbage bag behind her, and sat on it to watch what's going on.

Skipper started his engine as his propeller started as well. He slowly rolled, ready for taking off. Both Sparky and Aggie were excited separately to him fly. Suddenly, something in Skipper's mind made him stop as he switched off his engine, his propeller slowly stopped spinning, and folded up his wings back. Sparky frowned about his boss' guilty as he approached him to push him back to town.

"Whoa, your engine sounds kind of rough. Must be a mag misfire." He said, "It's probably not a good night for flying anyway."

When the two turned around they noticed Aggie sitting down on a garbage bag near the dumpster, and watching them.

Aggie nearly fell backwards when she saw Skipper and Sparky saw her watching them, "Uh, good evening, gentlemen." She sheepishly stood up, and grabbed the garbage, "Just taking out the trash." She quickly threw the bag into the dumpster, "Good night!" She immediately skated back to town.

The two just watched Aggie skated fast back to town.

"That human girl sure is a sneaky one." Skipper said as Sparky shrugged.

* * *

The next day, Chug sold a dozen of Dusty souvenirs as new ones came, like a mug that looked like Dusty with its propeller spinning if it was filled with hot oil. Then, he heard that Dusty's contacted them through the radio as he took out a sign that he'll come back later, and went inside.

"Dusty, eighth place!" Dottie answered through mic.

"Way to go, Dustmeister!" Chug cheered.

"Hey! You finally removed your M5000."

"His what?"

"His Micro-Air-5000-D-L Aerial Applicator."

"Uh, English please." Aggie requested, "We don't speak mechanics."

"His sprayer." Dottie explained.

"Right! Sprayer." Chug nodded as he got that term now.

Then, Skipper cut in, "Dusty, you got a big leg tomorrow. How you feeling?

"I can't believe it. The mighty Himalayas." Chug said excitingly.

"Dusty, that vertical wind shear is going to be wicked over those mountains." Dottie warned.

"Well, the good thing about being that high up, you see, there's not a lot of oxygen. So, if you crash, no explosion." The fuel truck chuckled, "Of course, you could die of hypothermia or an avalanche could get you. Then, of course, there's pneumonia, or even frostbite."

Then, Aggie interrupted him, Chug, please, stop talking about causes of death right now. It scars me."

"Chug, Chug, I got it." Dusty said, then told Skipper, "Skip, what if a guy wanted to fly through the mountains instead of over them?

"Bad idea. The Wrenches flew through terrain like that in the Assault of Kunming." Skipper replied. And Dottie is right. Wind coming over the peaks can stir up rotors that'll drag you right down. If you ask me, it's time to lug-nut up. You can fly a whole lot higher than you think."

Dusty sighed as he hoped he'll fly high than he thought, "Roger that."


	7. Secrets part 1

One day, while Aggie was sweeping the road, she noticed Skipper's hangar was open. She put her broom aside, and entered the hangar.

Aggie saw interesting stuff in Skipper's hangar. Of course, his binoculars, and some pictures when he was still at the Jolly Wrenches. She also approached a few boxes containing some mini-figures of fighter planes.

"Aww, cute." She squealed when she took out one of the mini plane.

Just then, Aggie noticed another small portrait inside the box. When she took it out, it was a picture of Skipper with a female plane who almost resembled Dusty (possibly crop duster), and, between them was a baby plane that was wrapped by a small towel, who looked exactly just like Dusty. Skipper looked really happy when he was with a female plane and a baby plane. She began to be suspicious. The two planes with Skipper reminded her of Dusty.

Suddenly, a familiar yet serious voice was heard, "What are you doing here?!"

Aggie gasped and startled, almost dropping the portrait. She saw Skipper near the open door with Sparky behind him. She tried to think of an excuse to save herself from trouble when she entered Skipper's hangar without asking.

"Umm…, I was, um… saw one of the boxes… fell, so I just… picked up the things and put it back in the box, and…" The little human was so nervous and scared as she put the small portrait back in the box. Then, she grinned sheepishly, "Okay. Bye-bye." She skated out as fast as she could to escape.

Skipper and Sparky were just watching her go, like she was a racecar. Skipper groaned frustratingly as he entered the hangar.

"That human almost found out every bit of my secrets!" He yelled as he checked on the box to make sure everything was there.

"Should we just tell her?" Sparky suggested, "After all, Aggie's just a harmless human. She almost knew too much."

"No. I think she's much of a tattle tale." Skipper replied, "I don't want her to tell Dusty the truth."

"Skip, there are two secrets you never told Dusty." The forklift reminded, "First, the you-know-what, and second…, his mother."

When Sparky mentioned about Dusty's mother, Skipper sighed when he looked at the small portrait that Aggie found in his box, "I'll tell him at the right time."

* * *

Dusty's next stop was at Shanghai, China. When he arrived there, he contacted his friends again through the radio.

"You're really showing them big-time racers a thing or two, huh?" Skipper said.

"Yeah. We head out across the Pacific tomorrow, Skip. You were stationed there for a while, right?" Dusty asked, "Got any advice?"

"Back in '41, during the Battle over Wake Island, the Wrenches ran into serious monsoons with embedded CBs that could tear your wings right off. Be careful. And one more thing... I'm proud of you, Dusty."

"Thanks, wingman."

"Hey, Dusty," Dottie cut in, "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh, oh, oh! You have to let me tell him." Chug said excitingly.

Dottie chuckled, "Go ahead, Chug."

"Uh... Oh, I know it. It's... It's on the tip of my tongue. I'll remember." Chug tried to refresh his memory.

Then, Dottie helped him remember, "We're going..."

"We're going..."

"To..."

"To..."

"Mexico."

"Mexico! That's it! We're going to meet you in Mexico!"

"Really?" Dusty was surprised.

"Yep. Tickets are on Sparky, Aggie, and me." Chug explained as the souvenir cart was empty with a sign said 'SOLD OUT', "We sold 326 Dusty bobbleheads, 143 antenna balls…"

"198 popcorn boxes… with popcorn." Aggie ate a kernel of popcorn from her own popcorn box, "203 spinner mugs..."

Then, Sparky appeared, blowing a whistle and orange Dusty flags around him, "And 1,000 whistles. Go, Team Dusterino! Yeah!"

"You sure you're up for it, Skipper?" Dusty inquired.

"You bet. Somebody else is doing the flying." Skipper replied.

"That's great news, guys. I'll see you in Mexico." The crop duster said before hanging up.

"I'll bring the salsa! Whoo!" Sparky volunteered.

"I hope I have my own Mexican hat that my friend gave me." Aggie said.

* * *

 **Aggie may be having a small major role in Planes, but she played an important role that might connected to Dusty's life and his long-lost biological parents. This information will continue in two squeals. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Father's Day to all fathers, daddys, papas, and dads out there. Please review.**


	8. Secrets part 2

Chug, Dottie, Aggie, Skipper, and Sparky were ready to go to Mexico as their plane is ready for them to get in.

When Dottie was already in the plane, waiting for Chug, she noticed the fuel-truck brought two carts of his luggages. "Chug, what's all that?" She asked.

"Well, I've never been out of the country. You know, I brought the Commodium." Chug said excitingly, "Whatever you do, don't drink the petrol."

"We're only going for two days."

"Got to be prepared, right? Got beachwear, dinner wear, underwear..."

Aggie heard what Chug said from outside a hangar as she rolled her eyes, and chuckled, "Vehicles don't wear underwear. They should know that." When she put her helmet and roller skates on, she also wore her Mexican hat on her helmet. She has her backpack, containing her clothes, laptop, and an umbrella since there was a storm coming.

Then, Dusty's voice was heard through the radio, "Skipper? Come in, Skipper."

Aggie rolled inside as Skipper answered Dusty's call.

"Dusty! We're heading off to Mexico right now. Glad you got there safe. Weather report says a major storm is brewing out there." He said.

"And you should have an umbrella on your wing to cover your head so you won't get sick and cold." Aggie suggested, trying to cut into the conversation.

"I'm not in Mexico. I'm with the Jolly Wrenches." Dusty reported.

"You're on the Flysenhower?" Skipper was shocked. Dusty was on the place where Skipper used to work in.

"Hey, I saw the Wall of Fame." The crop duster continued, "They only list one mission for you."

Skipper thought of something to avoid that topic, "Dusty, if you're not past that storm yet, you need..."

"That can't be right. It must be a mistake."

"Look, you have to get out of there. You're going to have to fly high."

"Is it true?"

"Listen to me, get above the storm!"

"Skipper, is it true?!"

"It's true!"

Dusty gasped in horror. Even Skipper couldn't believe that he accidentally told him the truth, since Dusty still asked the same question.

Skipper sighed in shame, "It's true. I only flew one mission."

"But all those stories?"

Suddenly, the conversation interrupted as the radio lost its connection.

"Dusty, are you still there?" Skipper called, but there was no answer.

"Hey, what happened? What's going on?" Aggie asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. You should get in the plane." The Corsair demanded.

"Okay, but how about…"

"NOW!"

Aggie saluted in fear, and quickly skated out of the hangar, up on the ramp, and got inside the plane. When she made it, she hid behind Chug's luggage, shaking in fear.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Mexico, Dusty hasn't arrived yet, but he was rescued when he was crashed into the ocean. He was hanged on the net, and slowly and carefully landed him on the ground where his friends looked at him in horror for what happened to him. He was taken to the hangar, and Dottie x-rayed him.

When the results are revealed, Dusty's body has lots of damage.

"Broken wing ribs, twisted gear, bent prop…," Dottie put the results on the light, "and your main spar is cracked bad. It's over."

Dusty didn't mind about his parts, but he's still desperate that he couldn't fly like this anymore. The only thing in his mind that Skipper had lied to him he flew dozens of mission, but he actually flew just one. He turned and glared at is mentor, "One mission? So much for Volo Pro Veritas."

Skipper just bowed in guilt as he turned to the others, "Can we get a minute alone, please?" As followed, Chug, El Chupacabra, and Aggie rolled out of the hangar to leave Dusty and Skipper alone to talk, "You, too, Sparky." He said to Sparky as he left, and Dottie followed him.

Before Skipper could explain to Dusty, he sorrowfully remembered the last time he worked at the Flysenhower, "My first patrol as a Jolly Wrench was at Glendal Canal. My squadron was all rookies. All razor sharp. I should know. I trained every single one of them. It was supposed to be a routine patrol."

 _As Skipper and his squadron flew above the clouds on a patrol, one of them spotted an enemy ship. When they were about to approach the ship, they were surprised by a whole enemy fleet, attacking them. Skipper and his squadron were all shot, but Skipper survived, and was rescued._

"My whole squadron. Under my command." He continued, "After that, I just couldn't bring myself to fly again. Let me ask you something, Dusty. If you knew the truth about my past, would you have asked me to train you?

Dusty just stood there in silent, and replied, "No."


	9. Fixing Dusty and day of the final leg

The next morning, Chug, Dottie, and Aggie went to Dusty's hangar to check on Dusty. He's still in damage, and alone, feeling desperate about what happened last night.

Dottie volunteered to approach him to comfort him. "Dusty?"

Dusty finally spoke up, "Can you believe it? He hasn't been straight with me this whole time. At least you were honest. You said I wasn't built for this. I guess I should have listened to you."

"Dusty, if you had listened to me, I would never ever forgive myself." Dottie admitted as she rolled in front of her friend, "Look, the Skipper may have been wrong for what he did, but he was right about you. You're not a crop duster. You're a racer. And now the whole world knows it."

When Dusty listened to her pep talk, he looked at Chug and Aggie, who smiled at him in respond, and felt the same what Dottie said about him. He's still a racer. A smile formed on his face, and looked at Dottie, "Thanks, Dottie. That means a lot." But he's only problem now that he's damaged and couldn't be able to fly, "I've gone as far as I can go. I'm busted up, look at me."

"Yes, look at you." El Chupacabra interrupted as he joined the conversation.

Dottie helped Dusty by pushing him closer to El Chu.

"Dusty, I cannot bear the thought of competing without you." He said as a red forklift pushed a cart of a pair of wings.

"Hey, that's the wing of a T-33 Shooting Star." Dusty said.

"When the great Mexican Air Force needed help, American T-33s came. They did not ask questions. They did not hesitate. They were there. Because that is what compadres do."

"And what's that?" Dusty asked when he noticed a red box.

"That is my lunch. Don't touch." El Chupacabra replied, "But the wings are yours."

"El Chu, I really appreciate..." Dusty thanked him, but the Mexican plane shushed him.

"Silencio. After all, you helped me with my pursuits of the heart. Now we are here to help you.

"We?"

"Oui." Rochelle answered as she brought a cart with boxes of new airplane parts that she denoted for him, "Good luck tomorrow, Dusty. I am so proud to compete with you."

Then, Bulldog rolled in with a small box of GPS on his wing, "You're a good egg, Dusty. Look, here's a sat-nav device. Just in case..." He started to In case you ever find yourself lost, you know, without a... Without a friend to help you through it."

"Thank you, Bulldog." Dusty thanked the British plane.

And then, every plane donated their extra parts for Dusty as they can't race without him.

"Here's a flow control valve for you."

"How about a starter generator?"

"It is honor to fly beside you."

Dusty was really glad to have his competitors to help him, "Thanks, everyone. Really."

"This is fantastic." Dottie chuckled excitingly, "Looks like all you need now is a..."

"A new propeller?" Ishani guessed as she pushed a cart with a black-green propeller, "How about a Sky Slycer Mark Five?"

"Wait, that's your propeller. You could still win the race." Dusty reminded her.

"Oh, I intend to, but with my old propeller. This one didn't really suit me. But I think you will have a lot better luck with it."

"Thanks, Ishani." Dusty smiled, then turned to Dottie, "Dottie, can you fix me?"

"Does a PT6A have a multi-stage compressor?" Dottie asked as planes and forklifts can't answer since they didn't know the answer. "Yes! Yes it does." She answered her own question as everyone cheered, "All right, you guys, let's get him ready to race."

* * *

All night, Dottie and her fellow forklifts fixed Dusty to be as good as new, while Chug studied Ripslinger's moves every time he won every race, and told Rip's trick to Dusty.

It was almost morning, and Dusty was all fixed, but he's quite dirty.

"You're quite ready, Dusty, but you're filthy." Dottie said, "We better clean you up before the race."

"I'll do it." Aggie raised a hand as she volunteered to clean Dusty.

"Aggie, no offense, but it takes more than a bucket of water to clean a crop duster." The mechanic forklift.

"Haven't you know? I've owned a car wash in Radiator Springs, Arizona." Aggie took out a bucket of water, a sponge, and a soap bar, "Come on. Trust me on this."

"Come on, Dottie, give Aggie a chance to help." Dusty insisted.

Dottie rolled her eyes, and sighed in defeat, "Alright, Aggie, give your best shot, but we better hurry."

"Gotcha." The human winked.

It only took 30 minutes for Aggie to clean Dusty. It's not so easy and not so hard to clean a plane.

* * *

When the sun was about to rise, Dusty came out from his hangar, and many planes and forklifts were surprised that the crop duster is completely fixed and ready to race.

"We'll see you in New York." Dottie wished him luck

"Thanks, guys." Dusty said as he kept rolling forward.

"It's dustin' time!" Chug laughed.

"Dusty la vista, baby!" Sparky cheered.

"We should be proud though. He never gives up." Aggie added.

"Come on, guys, we have a jet to catch." Dottie told her friends as she rolled away

"New York City. Finish line, here we come!" The fuel truck followed her.

Sparky and Aggie left behind first to fetch Skipper.

"Hey. So are you ready to go, Skip?" Sparky asked.

Skipper just sighed in guilt, "Probably best if I don't."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure about that?" Aggie inquired worryingly.

"Yeah." Skipper made up his mind that he doesn't want to come, still feeling guilty about lying to Dusty.

Sparky and Aggie just glanced at each other, but they respect Skipper's decision as they rolled out to catch up with Chug and Dottie.


	10. Dusty's victory

Chug, Dottie, Sparky, and Aggie finally arrived in New York before the racers did. They found their own seat spot on the bleachers, just beside the finish line.

"I hope Dusty's okay." Sparky hoped.

"And he'll win." Chug added.

"We all want him to win too, but the most important thing is he's safe when he arrives." Dottie sais.

"I agree." Aggie spoke, "I didn't win my first race, but I did something that time. Hey, while waiting, who wants popcorn?" She took out a bucket of popcorn from her bag.

"Any sign of them?" Roper asked to his fellow forklift, who held binoculars on his eyes.

"Nothing yet."

Just an hour of waiting, Ripslinger approached the runway, rushing towards the finish line, but Dusty appeared, flew down from the sky, trying to speed up to the finish line. He's friends began to panic, thinking he might not gonna make.

When Rip tilted his body so the cameras get his good side, Dusty took advantage of it flew, Dusty managed to use a radial-G pass to fly above him. His friends watched the whole as their panic turned to cheers.

Dusty made in pass Rip, and finally…

Crossed the finish line, winning the race!

Much to his disbelief that Dusty came in first before him, Ripslinger crashed into some portable toilets and lands in some used oil.

"From last to first. From obscurity to immortality, the racing world will never forget this day. For the first time, a crop duster has won the Wings Around the Globe Rally!"

When Dusty landed on the runway, his fellow racers came in and landed.

"Yes, Dusty! Ha-ha!" El Chupacabra whooped.

"Magnifique, Dusty!" Rochelle squealed.

"You really kicked his bottom, lad!" Bulldog chuckled as Ishani giggled.

"All right. Yeah! Now that's how to pass!" Chug exclaimed.

"You did it!" Dottie cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Dottie" Dusty said..

Dottie blushed, "Yeah, I know."

Dusty turned to Chug, "Hey, buddy, great tip about Ripslinger leaning to the cameras. Thanks, Chug."

"Hey, anything for my pal." Chug winked.

"Well done, Dusty." Ishani cut in, "The world has a new champion. And so do I."

"Thanks, Ishani. For everything." Dusty smiled.

"Herr Dusty!" An aerocar, Franz, arrived.

"Franz? What are you doing here?" The crop duster asked.

"We came to watch you win the race. You are an inspiration to all of us."

"'All of us'?"

"Yeah. All of us who want to do more than just what we were built for."

Many vehicles and fans behind them cheered for him that Dusty showed to everyone that every vehicle can do more than what they were built for.

"Whoa! Thanks, guys!" Dusty appreciated his fans and friends' support.

Then, Roper's loud comment was heard. His comment meant for Ripslinger, who hauled away on a truck, "Whoo-wee! Ripstinker. Yeah, that's your name. That's some supersonic sewer sauce." Roper's comment made Ripslinger grunted angrily, "Man, I thought Vita-stink-a-bunch was bad. That's got nothing on you. Ooh! You're just nasty. Nastilicious. You need to go home and wash up. Twice."

Everyone laughed at that joke, until Ripslinger was out of sight. Then, Skipper arrived at the scene with his damaged tail, caused by Ripslinger. Skipper flew on the other side of the run way as Dusty rolled to approach him. The crowd rolled aside to give the two planes some space. When Skipper landed on the runway, he slowed his propeller and Dusty rolled in front of him.

"Thanks, Skip."

"Don't thank me." Skipper said, "I learned a lot more from you than you ever learned from me."


	11. Epilogue

**Well, because of lack of viewers, fans, and ideas, I decided to end my Planes story. Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

The next day, after Dusty won the race, Aggie looked at her calendar, then realized her two weeks in Propwash Junction is almost over. Time flew so fast. It was like she arrived in Propwash just yesterday. She did make a promise to her Radiator Springs friends that she'll be back in two weeks. It's time for her to pack her things. She put some of her clothes and a bag of popcorn and corn in her back pack, and wore it behind her back. She put on her roller skates and helmet on, and, before she rolled out of Dusty's hangar, she looked around in it and realized she's going to miss this place, having good memories here.

At the gasoline station, Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Skipper, Sparky, and few of his friends were talking and laughing when Dusty told them about his racing experience, the whole story this time. Aggie noticed them as she smiled sadly. Today is gonna be her last day of seeing them. She'll try to make the most of it. She rolled towards them quietly, but they noticed her anyway.

"Morning, Aggie." Dusty greeted, "Too bad you missed half of the story I told these guys."

"Yeah, Dusty told us that at the Himalayas, instead of flying over them, he flew into a tunnel!" Chug laughed.

"That's great, guys. Cool." Aggie said sadly as she shook her head down.

"Uh, why the long sad face, Aggie?" Mayday asked.

"And why do you have your backpack on?" Sparky added.

Aggie looked at her new friends, and confessed, "I'm leaving."

They didn't know that Aggie will leave today and thought she'll go somewhere.

"Oh, so what time will you come back?" The crop duster asked.

"No, I mean. I'm leaving Propwash." She said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"But, you just got here two weeks ago." Said Skipper.

"That's it. I promise my friends I'll return to them after two weeks, so I stayed her in two weeks and… Well, my time is up." Aggie explained.

"But we have so much to do." Chug sobbed, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, we got so excited for Dusty and supported him on his race, I didn't think about my time here. So, I just told you about now."

"Oh, Aggie, I'm sorry this is going to be your last day with us." Dottie sighed.

"That's okay, Dottie. To be honest, I'm having a great time with you guys during my stay. I also popped popcorn. That's good enough."

"But I have some plans for you." Dusty said.

"And what would it be?" The winged human asked.

"Well, during my race, I've been thinking of… taking you for a fly."

Aggie's eyes suddenly widened in shock and fear, "Me? Flying? I don't know."

"Come on, Aggie, Dusty has a point here." Sparky cut in, "Skipper and I thought about too that we should teach you to fly."

"But my wings flapped up and down. You planes have straight wings and propellers." Aggie showed them her big fairy wings.

"I may not teach you to fly with that kind of wings, but I know there's chance that you can fly." Skipper smiled.

Aggie's eyes turned into big puppy eyes as she was touched, "Aww, thanks, Skipper. I also hope that I can fly too."

Then, Dusty had something in his mind to make Aggie fly, "Hmm. What if I can take you to fly today, just a little while. What do you say?"

Aggie looked at her watch. It was very early, "Well, I have extra time, so… okay."

"That's great! Now, put your backpack aside…" Dusty requested as Aggie took off her bag, and slowly dropped it on the floor, "Then follow me to the runway."

"Okay." Aggie nodded as Dusty and Aggie rolled towards the runway.

"Have a safe flight, kids." Skipper said.

"Be careful and stay out of trouble." Dottie warned.

"Don't drop an eight-year-old kid." Chug chuckled.

When they made it to the runway, Aggie looked at the straight runway in fear.

"Umm, I don't think this is a good idea." She stammered, "How can I fly with you?"

"You can hold onto one of one my wing if you want." Dusty suggested, then he felt something jumped onto his right wings, and held onto it. It was Aggie as she held the wing like a cat, "Not too tight now, and hang on."

He started his engine and his propeller, sped up on the runway, and slowly took off. Aggie held tight on Dusty's wing when her body started to slide.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she held so tightly, Dusty felt a little pain on his wing.

Dusty heard Aggie whimpering beside him. It's like she was crying like she was afraid of heights as he was, which she is.

* * *

The whole afternoon, Dusty did those tricks that Skipper taught him around the field. Aggie began to cry as she was afraid to let go and fall down.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Not quiet! I'm scared!" Aggie cried.

"Calm down. You'll get use to it when you got to ride on planes."

"I guess so."

"I guess two hours of flying wouldn't hurt, huh?"

"What?! It's been two hours?"

Aggie didn't realized though. She was still scared and her eyes closed when she's crying.

"Well, we'll better land before you'll cry again." Dusty chuckled.

"Okay." The human whimpered.

Dusty lowered his landing gear, and landed safely on the runway with Aggie still pinning herself on his wing.

When Dusty rolled back to town, his friends were there waiting.

"So, how's it go?" Chug asked.

"Pretty great… well, except…" Dusty showed his friends Aggie, still shivering in fear, on his wing, "Little girl hear is also afraid of heights and falling."

"S-s-s-sooooo h-h-h-high! S-s-so f-f-f-f-fast! I-I-I-I-I h-h-hate f-f-f-f-falling!" Aggie stammered.

"Alright, Aggie, you can let go now." Dusty snickered as he tried to remove Aggie off his wing, but she was still holding. Then, he turned to Dottie, "Dottie, a little help."

Dottie rolled her eyes, and laughed as she rolled beside Dusty, and helped him remove Aggie off his wing, "Poor girl. She was almost just like you. Afraid of heights." She successfully removed Aggie with her forks.

When Dottie put her on the ground, Aggie fainted in fear.

"Wow! If she be out for too long, she'll never going to leave." Dusty teased.

"I'M AWAKE!" Aggie snapped awake, and got up, "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to go." She rushed for her backpack, and wore it on her back.

"Oooohhhhh, we're going to miss you, Aggie!" Chug cried.

Aggie rolled towards Chug, and hugged him on the side, "Aw, Chug, I'm gonna miss you too, but don't worry. I'll come and visit. I promise."

"If ever you'll come back and can fly, just come to me, I'll train you for free." Skipper said.

"I promise. It's nice to meet you and gonna miss you, Skip." She jumped a little, and kissed him on the side as the Corsair smiled warmly. Then, Aggie turned to everyone around her, "I'm really glad I met you all."

"Us too." Dusty slowly rolled on Aggie's side for her to hug him, "We really gonna miss you, Aggie."

"I'll be back when I can." She said.

'Are you sure you don't need an escort to the freeway?" Sparky volunteered just in case Aggie needed someone to accompany her to the freeway.

"No need. I can handle it." Aggie refused.

"Alright, just be careful going back." Skipper said.

"Hope we're going to see you again." Dottie added.

"See ya, little buddy!" Chug wept with a tissue on his crane arm, wiping his tears.

Aggie gave her new friends one last wave 'goodbye' one more time, before skating down the road towards the runway. She just really hoped the she'll return to Propwash Junction someday. Not sooner but for the next 14 years.

* * *

 ** _Look around but don't look down_**  
 ** _Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found_**  
 ** _Look ahead but don't look back_**  
 ** _Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_**  
 ** _Hold on tight and don't let go_**  
 ** _It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows_**  
 ** _Close your eyes and enjoy the ride_**  
 ** _There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_**

 ** _Waking up the sun_**  
 ** _Waking up the sky_**  
 ** _Waking up the great big universe_**  
 ** _Another small adventure_**

 ** _Look at me, I'm strong and free_**  
 ** _Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_**  
 ** _As long as you're with me_**

 ** _Waking up the sun_**  
 ** _Waking up the sky_**  
 ** _Waking up the great big universe_**  
 ** _Another small adventure_**

 ** _Don't ever cry, I feel the sunrise_**  
 ** _I'm coming to save the day_**  
 ** _I'm going to fly, I'm high in the sky, I'm coming to take you away_**

 ** _Waking up the sun (waking up)_**  
 ** _Waking up the sky (waking up)_**  
 ** _Waking up the great big universe_**  
 ** _Another small adventure_**  
 ** _Waking up the sun (waking up)_**  
 ** _Waking up the sky (waking up)_**  
 ** _Waking up the great big universe_**

 ** _Another small adventure_**  
 ** _Another small adventure_**  
 ** _Another small adventure_**  
 ** _Another small adventure_**

* * *

 **Cast and characters.**

Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper

Tara Strong as Agatha "Aggie" Galido

Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley

Brad Garrett as Chug

Teri Hatcher as Dottie

Danny Mann as Sparky

Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom

Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger

Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed

Sinbad as Roper

Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra

Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle

John Cleese as Bulldog

Priyanka Chopra as Ishani

Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Von Fliegenhosen

Hal Holbrook as Mayday

Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen

Paul Newman/Corey Burton as Doc Hudson

Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera

Michael Wallis as Sheriff

Paul Dooley as Sarge

Larry the Cable Guy as Mater

* * *

 **After I finished my other stories from other website, I'll make a sequel of this. Aggie may not appear in _Planes: Fire & Rescue_, due to her 14 years of absence, but she'll return in the nick of time to see her Propwash friends again.**

 **Credit song: 'Another Small adventure' sang by Chantal Kreviazuk doesn't belongs to me. I don't own the characters or the story/movie. Agatha/Aggie Galido belongs to me.**


	12. SEQUEL

Sequel: Flying racing friends season 2 ( The flying human).

Coming up as soon as you think possible. Get ready


End file.
